A Ghost of a Chance
by SonicLover
Summary: Dr. Robotnik has finally killed Sonic, but that doesn't mean Sonic can't get back at him... Please R&R!


A Ghost Of A Chance  
  
Disclaimer: Waste of space.  
  
Author's note: This is my sixth story. I don't think this quite fits in the "Supernatural" category, so I didn't put it there. If this isn't in separate paragraphs, it's because it wasn't displayed properly.  
  
Remember when reviewing: Be honest, but leave the flames alone. I'm warm enough as is.  
  
Chapter 1: Life and Death  
  
It was another swell day on Mobius, and Sonic and Tails were taking a walk through Knothole Forest. Everything was calm and peaceful, but it didn't stay that way for long.  
All of a sudden, Dr. Robotnik flew in on his hovercraft with a large wrecking ball. He smashed several trees in one swing, causing them to fall all around Sonic and Tails.  
Sonic leaped upward and grabbed the ball's chain, unaware that Robotnik had electrified it. Within seconds Sonic was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
Tails was really mad now. He spun his twin tails like a helicopter, and was airborne in seconds. He did some strategic mid-air maneuvers and tricked Robotnik into ramming himself with the wrecking ball. He fled.  
After the evil doctor was gone, Tails rushed to his idol's side. He checked Sonic for injuries and bruises, and a look of sadness and despair crossed his face.  
A few minutes later, Tails approached Princess Sally, carrying Sonic's limp body. "What's troubling you, Tails?" Sally asked. Tails hesitated before answering.  
"Aunt Sally," Tails said with tears in his eyes, "I have bad news. Sonic is... is..." "Go on, spit it out!" said Sally. "I can take it." "Sonic... Sonic is d-d-d-dead."  
Hearing this, Rotor, the Freedom Fighters' mechanic, dropped his wrench. Antoine D'Coolette nearly fainted, and Bunnie stopped training abruptly.  
Tails was a bit shocked that everyone was gathered around him all of a sudden. Nobody could believe that Dr. Robotnik had finally killed Sonic.  
A few minutes later, Sonic's body was buried in a spot not too far from the entrance to Knothole. Then something happened. Nobody noticed it at first, but it happened.  
A spirit emerged from the grave. This was Sonic's ghost. He looked around, and was a bit surprised to see everyone sobbing. 'Sonic' was unsure what it was all about.  
'Sonic' walked up to Tails, who was sitting on the tree stump that was really the entrance to Knothole Village. He tried everything he could think of to get Tails' attention. Nothing.  
Then 'Sonic' had an idea. He grabbed a vine, which was actually the trigger to open the secret entrance to Knothole. A quick tug, and the tree stump popped open, flinging Tails into a patch of poison ivy.  
"If that doesn't get his attention, nothing will!" 'Sonic' chuckled, although he did feel a bit sorry for Tails. Then he dove into the chute that led to Knothole.  
'Sonic' zipped out of the chute outlet toward the bale of hay that acted as a safety net. He went right through it and landed near Sally's hut. This confused him a bit.  
Of course, since he was a ghost, 'Sonic' could pass through walls and other things. That hay bale was obviously one of those "other things." That could be useful.  
Starting to get the hang of this, 'Sonic' jumped through the wall of Sally's hut. He hadn't realized, however, that Sally was in the hut, still crying about Sonic's death.  
When 'Sonic' flew through the wall, he landed right in Sally's body. Boom: 'Sonic' had possessed Sally, another thing that he could do since he was a ghost.  
'Sonic' played with Sally's body like a string puppet for a moment, then exited her body and left the hut. Bunnie was watching the whole thing, and soon, 'Sonic' guessed, Sally would probably visit the psychiatrist.  
Now 'Sonic' had learned the ropes of being a ghost, and he went off to do a bit more, pausing to see Tails scratching himself while talking to Rotor about fixing the trigger vine.  
  
Interesting so far? Give me some reviews and suggestions. After at least five, I plan to make chapter 2.  
  
Adios! (That's Spanish for goodbye.) 


End file.
